The Magic In Them
by Ink Runs Through My Veins
Summary: The leader of the Guardians of Kandrikar and a normal teenage boy. It could never happen...could it? 50 sentences on why and how.


The Magic In Them  
Silver Psychic

Recently I found a site where you can read most of the comics (up to #116) and I spent a while rereading the series and getting in touch with my inner child. It wasn't that hard now that I think about it. Is sixteen considered a child?

Anyways, I love the series and I love this pair and since I couldn't come up with something else I decided I might as well do a 50 Sentences! Some of it might be AU or OC but I'm trying my best! I'm pretty sure this isn't my best work, but feel free to read anyway!

I don't own the characters. I only toy with their feelings, attach strings to their bodies and make them act like marionettes for my own amusement. On a bad day, it works miracles.

* * *

1. Longing

She felt jealous as Elyon told the girls about her upcoming date and suddenly Matt came to her mind.

2. Sky

Will's mom always did say her head was up in the clouds, she just didn't know that once Will reached them, she fell back down to Earth near a certain crush.

3. Frogs

As Matt stepped into Will's room for the first time, he couldn't help but notice how...green it was.

4. Sadness

Hearing that the love of her life was going after all she did to bring him back to her again, of course she was going to be hurt!

5. Privacy

Joel slammed open the door. "Hey lovebi-ugh!" Joel slammed the door closed. "Wish I never had to see that!"

6. Cold

Everyday Matt watched Will grow with her powers, it pained him to put on the mask of ice so she and the other girls would be motivated.

7. Secrets

She knew he wouldn't appreciate it, but they were always there simply to keep him safe.

8. Mistake

God, why did she have to _**hit him **_of all the things she could have done to him when she met him in person?

9. Letter

Looking at Jackie's note, Will decided that jealousy definitely wasn't her thing.

10. Baby

"Willhelma." Matt grinned at his wife's scowl as he decided the little girl's name; Will just thought he was _**lucky **_that she was on pain medication and couldn't strangle him yet (and oh how she was looking forward to it) and from the scared look in Matt's eye, he could see it too.

11. Invitation

As Mr. Olsen's double went back into his body, Will felt her heart stop as she spied the letter addressed to her (with an X on the side...) that was most certainly from Matt!

12. Leap

It didn't matter if she was jumping blindly or with eyes wide open, she knew he would always be there to catch her when she fell.

13. Normal

The word had never been one to describe Will, what with her being a Guardian; when she was with Matt, she felt even more special because she was _**Matt's**_ girl.

14. Sappy

"Unromantic Matt is not." Will thought as her boyfriend of a month blindfolded her and guided her to his little surprise. "But sometimes, very unpredictable."

15. Grin

"I think Will is weak for guitarists." Matt was smiling like an idiot for the rest of the day.

16. Heartbreak

As the Astral Drop merged with Will all the memories from that past day came back to her, including Matt hugging a girl she didn't know.

17. Sharing

So long as those..._**hussies **_didn't sink their claws on Matt she was perfectly fine with him signing autographs...but she absolutely drew the line when a girl rolled up her shirt and asked for an autograph on her stomach!

18. Hysterical

Joel nearly peed his pants at Matt's reaction to his phone call to Will one summer before they got together.

19. Rollercoatser

Will laughed sheepishly and handed him a water bottle as a green looking Matt sat on a bench.

20. Crush

Falling head over heels for someone older than you, Will definitely knew the feeling.

21. Idiot

Matt didn't recognize he was being stupid and jealous of Eric until he realized that Will was walking away from him, and crying.

22. Home

The first place they lived in as a couple wasn't really a house, it was a ratty apartment with one bathroom, a kitchen and a bedroom; but it was theirs and theirs alone and they called it home anyways.

23. Electric

He didn't mind the talking electronics that came with spending so much time around Will, but if his electric razor told him he missed a spot one more time...

24. Gold

Will was so much more than any stone or jewel in this world; that's why as soon as he got Dean and Susan's permission, he got down on one knee and proposed.

25. Signs

When he first met Will, Matt didn't know what to make of this weird red-head who always sent mixed signals.

26. Enchanting

It was just like a fairytale; the cloudless night, the glowing flowers, the vows, and after all of it, a long kiss from her new husband.

27. Bitter

"Mandy Mandy Mandy. Everything always has to be about Mandy." Will thought bitterly after she met the young swimmer.

28. Soft

Before Will, when Matt thought of something soft he would remember all of the animals in his grandfather's pet shop; now all he has to do is kiss Will and he remembers what soft is like.

29. Magical

She had heard the word so many times she was sick of it; but when Matt was with her, magic was just the word to describe the feelings he brought.

30. Heal

Although the pain of Dormouse's death wasn't healed, Matt's kiss did help a bit.

31. Confidence

"Will really needs to grow a backbone." Matt thought after yet another fight. "She doesn't see how beautiful she really is to me."

32. Humiliation

Will nearly died of embarrassment when she realized what her first Astral Drop had done to Matt!

33. Greetings

"Saying that punching someone was the way to greet people? Oh Irma has done it this time!" Thought a blushing Will after Orube hit Matt.

34. Money

Rich or poor, she would always love him and he loved that caring and selfless side of her.

35. Emotions

Jealousy, Fear, Hatred; Will has a deep dislike for all of them, especially when she's around Matt.

36. Weight

When Will finally told Matt about her other life, it felt like a large rock had been lifted off her shoulders.

37. Vow

Everyday Will makes a vow to herself, "I will get even stronger so Matt and I will never be separated again."

38. Party

"That can't be Will!" Matt thought as he watched the smoking hot red-head on the dance floor turn all the attention (and lusting male eyes, Matt noticed disdainfully) to her.

39. Eyes

Sometimes when she was feeling insecure, Will wished she could somehow follow Matt around without him know to see if he was cheating so something; the thought of him cheating always sent her mood down the drain.

40. Caring

Sharing him with the world was draining, but as long as he always came back to her she had no problems with him going on a world tour.

41. Kiss

Every time he puts her lips against his, there is something otherworldy about the experience that makes him smile.

42. Tears

The sight of Matt, trapped in that hourglass of ink, made Will near hysterical.

43. Age

If that's what Will looked like when she was older, Matt was _**very **_eager for the years to pass.

44. Broken

As Will listened to Cedric's carefully composed story about Matt being sucked into the book of Ludmoore, she felt like her heart had been stomped on and smashed into millions of tiny pieces.

45. Happy

Lying to his friends wasn't exactly pleasant, but Matt would do anything to see Will smile.

46. Absolute

Will couldn't imagine anything more perfect; sitting in a front-row seat, listening to a song Matt wrote _**for her**_ (now if only the crowd of girls screaming Matt's name would disappear...).

47. Fear

Everyday Will fought with Nerissa or some other evil alien, there was always a deep fear in his heart that she would never come back to him.

48. Possibilities

In the future that Phobos showed her, Will couldn't accept that Matt would let her go like that; she knew their love was stronger than anything Phobos could ever imagine!

49. Heat

There was a hot passion in Will's eyes as she and Matt made-out in their new apartment; the flames in her eyes hotter than anything Taranne could have conjured.

50. Somehow

He was screaming lyrics at a Halloween party and she was just a (cute) face in the crowd; who would have thought that he would someday be kissing that face until her cheeks were stained with pink?


End file.
